1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antifungal agents comprising a specified sulfur-containing compound as an effective component, and in particular to novel use of the compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far many drugs have been used for treating fungal infectious disease. They, however, present difficulties in causing side effects in both internal and external satisfactory drugs.
Attempts to extract medicinal substances or substances effective for treating the human body from natural materials have been made for a long time, and as well-known, a number of active substances obtained are supplied as drugs.
An example of garlic generally known as invigorant and tonic will be described: it has been used as stomachic, diaphoretic, diuretic, expectorant, intestinal medicine, germicide, vermicide, etc. In recent years it has become clarified that an efficacy of garlic, the platelet aggregation inhibitory activity, was attributable to the activity of methylallyltrisulfide found in the volatile constituent of garlic, the so-called garlic oil [Lancet, 1 (8212), 150-151 (1981)]. Also allicine in garlic was reported to have similar activity [Phytochemistry, 24, 1593-1594 (1985)]. Block, et al. reported a sulfur-containing compound isolated by them from garlic, ajoene, having the structural formula represented as ##STR1## and demonstrated to have platelet aggregation inhibitory activity.
Another paper [Folk Medicine: The Art and the Science, Chapter 8: 125-137 (1986), American Chemical Society] reported that there were a number of compounds analogous to ajoene having the same activities, which are compounds 1 to 16 according to the invention listed later.
On the other hand, under concentrated effort on the study of ajoene, some of the present inventors have found ajoene has antifungal activity. [See Japanese Patent Publication No. 263121/1987.] Until now there ave been no reports describing such activity of sulfur-containing unsaturated aliphatic derivatives other than ajoene.